Everything Goes Wrong
by aniylav27
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella in the woods, its not Sam that comes to her saving it is a horrible man, who does horrible things to girls. When sparks fly anything can happen. We just have to expect the unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

Edward has been acting strange ever since my 18th birthday party at the Cullen's house. He has not been sneaking in my room at night when Charlie goes to sleep, he is not inviting me to his house anymore, and he does not even touch me or kiss me.

Its not only Edward acting weird but Alice is too, I mean she does not even sit with me at lunch. And it makes sense that Jasper went away because he did attack me is that why Edward his acting so weird. He knew it was possibility. Right?

Edward told me when he came and picked me up from school that he had to talk to me when we got out of school. It just did not sum because he did not come to school yesterday none of them did, niether did he not come and visit me

But anyways we are now walking in the woods, and he is telling me the most crappy shit I have ever heard. About how he does not love me.

''Bella I'm sorry I let this go to far, I am sorry I put you in this dangerous postion. But I do not love you anymore. I never did. ''And with that he was gone, before that I could have sworn that he said I love you before that but maybe it was just me already going crazy.

The earth was shaking. I have never heard of an earthquake in Forks, Washington before I started walking I felt like someone just ripped my heart out, I felt like I could just die. I know that getting dumped happens everyday but the love that Edward and I held was different from any kind of love that was ever to be.

Now a days the word love just gets thrown about to much. Guy's just say it to get in girls pants, for girls who just want to hear it. But it was different with Edward and I, it was out of this world.

I soon realized that I was walking in the wrong direction home. I could not tell whichever way was which. I started to loose control I fell to the ground and at that moment I realised it was not the ground shaking it was me. My vision was going all I saw was black butterflies clouding in, but I pulled my self back to the light

But what I was of seeing was nothing compared to the fright I was feeling at the moment. I saw a figure come out from behind a tree it was walking towards me. When it was right in front of me I saw it was a man he started to touch me but I ran. knowing me I fell and the man was closer than I thought he got on top of me and started taking off my clothes.

I screamed for help but no one came and rescued me. I knew that Edward was not going to come because he hated me and he was probably running at top vampire speed and on the other side of the country by know.

I tried my hardest to fight him off but it was to late I was tied up. And he was doing things that should no be done to anyone ever.I tried to not pay attention.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BY COMMENTING I KNOW SHORT NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice POV

I was on my way to the new house because stupid Edward wants to go away because of the accident with Jasper on Bella's birthday party. I mean we all knew that this was possible to happen. You can't just have a human with the nicest blood we have all smelt in all of our long life time with a whole bunch of vampires in the house without something bad happening. He is just overreacting but we should have known better because he aaaallllwwwaaayysss overreacts. We don't want to leave we love Bella and Rose and I don't want to start over we are almost done at this school. He is making poor Jasper feel even more guilty about himself he has not even come home since what happened I kind of hate him for that at the moment.

As I was stopped at the red light in my yellow Porsche. I had a vision about Bella struggling against some of man in the woods it must have been where Edward left her. Bella looked like she was in pain, I could not see the mans face. If I could cry I would. I hit the steering wheel with a little to much force leaving a whole in it.

The people behind me were honking their horns and driving around. I just now noticed that the light turned green and drove into a parking lot.

I got out the car and ran through the wood determined to Get to Bella and save her. I got there in about 15 minutes and followed her scent. When I did find her she was bruised and, had on nothing but underwear and was covered with her clothes. I touched her cheek to see if the coldness would wake her up it worked.

When she saw me she attempted to hug me but because of the injuries she yelped in pain and fell back to the ground. Quickly I got her dress picked her up and headed back to my house while I was running I coed in her ear telling her it was going to be okay.

When we arrived at my house I laid Bella on the couch and called Carlisle telling him what happened he told me he was on his way. I was heading back to Bella when she started to call my name. I was by her side in no time, then she started talking.

''Alice please tell me that you saw. Saw what he did to me." she cried I quickly told her that I saw everything and that Carlisle was on his way. Bella sat there sobbing into my shoulder, she told me that it hurt badly and that she wanted to go home. I couldn't think of who could have done this to her but who ever did it. Edward was going to kill him.

I examined her body on rist you could see where he tied her up it was all bloody.

I had to hold my breath in order to help out. My throat burned with thirst.

You could also see the bruces where he punch her in the stomach. There was blood coming from the corner of her mouth. I was alarmed by this I had not seen it before.

I was about to run to the phone when Carlisle ran through the door he was by her side in no time.

''Alice why did not you take her to the hospital '' he screamed at me he never screamed at me why would he scream at me, but there was not time to think about that.

''I'm sorry Carlisle I panicked'' he did not say anything just kept looking at Bella he finally said something and was out the door taking Bella to the hospital.

''Alice call Edward tell him what happened'' he said this with a weird edge to his voice like he was hiding something but I ignored it and quickly obeyed his order. I ran to the phone and dialed Edward cell phone number it went to voice mail, so I left one.

'' Edward I had vision of Bella in the woods she was raped there was lots of blood Carlisle is at he hospital with her now, Edward come back and you guys ca be together plesAe Edward call me back, Alice.''

I was out the door by now but my phone rang. I looked at the caller Id and it was of course Edward I knew he would call back. I answered the phone.

''Hello''I answered the phone

''Alice don't call me anymore do you really think that I left Bella for her safty left for someone else someone who can give me what I want I Love Bella but in a way the first few months were beautiful but I don't care anymore'' he said all of those horrid things so harshly it was hard to think that the sweet gentlemen Edward I knew was the one to deliver them.

''Edward what are you talking about you love h..'' I was going to say more but I was interrupted by Edward

''Alice I don't want to hear it alright and good for Bella thats all she ever wanted'' this was not like Edward not one bit

''Edward I know you love Bella''

''quit it Alice and your right i do love Bella but i love this one i little more''and with that he hung up the phone.i had one more phone call to make and then i had to go see Carlisle and Bella at the hospital. i quickly dialed Emmet's number wanting to go quickly to the hospital. it rang two times before finally picking up the phone.

''what Alice i am driving''Emmett answered madly i was not the only person who thought it was a bad idea but i don't know what o say anymore.

''Emmett i don't know to say this but out in the woods where Edward left her she she was raped and i called Edward but he says he dose not love her and that he will not be coming back, Emmett he says he found someone else who can give him what he want and i need you to find him and bring him back.''there was a olng pause before he said anything and when he did he was on board

''alright ill get jasper with me where is Bella is she OK ''he asked

''yeah she is fine and at the hospital with Carlisle hurry''

''OK''

Emmett pov

I just got off the phone with Jasper telling him what had happened to poor Bella. we had a plan first we where going to drop rosalie back in forks, head to where edward left bella in the woods.

I just dropped off rosalie at forks and now I am on the race to finf Edward when Jasper I caught up we came across blood it smelt like Bella's. I am possitive if Edward does not kill this dude I was sure going to. It tolk Jasper a whie to pull himself back together but he aventually did.

We where running for about a half an our before we stopped dead in our tracks we found Edward making out with Esme? why esme. Our mother is that who he left bella for this is crazy.

What I saw in front of me was making me livid I cant believe this he is crazy.

''Edward how could you do this to us '' I screamed through my teeth and grabbed him by his neck and lifted him up inthe air.

''Emmett let go I dont love her I love Esme'' he said in a pleading voice clawing at my hand.

''So you dont even care that Bella just got rapped ha? Its all your fault Edward yours'' I yelled dropping him to the ground and stepping on his chest so he woud not get away.

''Emmett please let me be leave me alone'' This time I did not care I let him be free. I hated my self for it but I did there was none of Edward left. So I turned to esme

''Esme you where supposed to be our mother we respected yo and you let us down how could you Edward'' I felt like I wanted to cry but was a gain that is impossible.

''Im sorry I lefft Carlisle for Edward we are soul mates I so sorry can you understand I love him forgive me'' She pleaded she did look very sorry sitting there on the ground with her face in her hands. but what she did was wrong and it was to early for forgiveness.

''Esme did you not love Carlisle do you not care about his feelings our feelings'' I ask her imotionally

Poor Jasper looked like he would die.

''Carlisle feelings you must be crazy he should be ashamed of himself'' She yeld at me. now that confused me.

''Why should Carlisle be ashamed of himself esme?'' I asked deeply confused.

''Because after we got the divorse we got in a bad fight he yelled I am in ove with Bella anywas thats why Emmett thats why'' She yelled at me. I looked at Jasper and gave him the look that it was time to get out of here.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Bella pov

I woke up in the hospital the last thing I saw before was me and Carlisle looking deep in to each others eyes it was very weird. Alice, Rosalie and Carlisle were there and to my surprise Rosalie was rubbing my back sitting on the hospital bed nex to me.

When she saw that I was up she looked at Alice and Carlisle and they left.

''Where are they going Rose'' I said a little frightened

''They thought to give us some privacy Bella I now what you are going through, because I went through the same thing and I am here to help you as much as possibe'' She said

''Rose I thought you hated me, why?'' I asked confused.

''Bella my heart might not beat anymore but I do have one and I am so sorry I was mean I'm sorry about hat happened to you and I am sorry about Edward!

"She said apologetically. I started to feel my eyes get moist.

''Edward where is Edward is he here where is he'' I said starting to panic.

''Bella do you remember what happened to you?'' she asked I just shook my head yes as it all came back to me. I was balling my eyes out at this point.

''I geuss he really does not love me'' I said with my voice cracking here and there.

Rosalie pov

Now that broke my heart what she said so I stayed there with her until she fell asleep. When Emmett came through the door saying that we needed to talk about something important.

Your reviews are what keeps me going and writing. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
